The Secrets That We Keep
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: Secrets, We all have them. Some of them change our lives and sometimes they change other's life's as well. Take Santana's secret for example. Not only did this one thing change her life, it would also change Finn's...If only he knew what's gone down in these few years. It's that one day that they run into each other and all is revealed. Bye bye secret, hello truth...
1. Burger and Family lunches

Santana's P.O.V

"I want a burger" I stated grabbing a menu from the nightstand next to me.

I looked back over to Finn who was staring straight ahead with his hands folded and in his lap. He had a blank expression on his face.

"So how do you feel?" I asked

He kept his head facing the white wall in front of him. "Nothing I don't feel anything because it mean anything" He said.

Ouch. That hurt, sure I may have took his virginity because Brittany talked me into it but it still hurt. Yes I have been nothing but a bitch to him these last two years but seriously? I'm his first and it doesn't mean anything to him?

I bit the inside of my cheek trying to decide what to do. First off I'm starving and I want food and second I'm a little pissed that I didn't "Mean anything."

"I'm hungry let's go get some food" I said standing up from the bed

Finn looked at me puzzled "What? I said I want food. Get some pants on and let's go" I said throwing his jeans at him.

He got up from the bed and pulled them on. He sat back down on the bed but this time facing the window. I grabbed a shirt from my bag and a pair of jeans. I slipped them on and grabbed my shoes. I grabbed my phone from the dresser. I looked back and saw Finn still on the bed but with his pants on now.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go" I told and him

Finn got up from the bed and grabbed his keys before opening the motel door. I walked outside with him following behind me. I got into the passenger side of the truck. Finn got in after me and started the engine. We went to McDonalds and pulled in to the drive through.

Finn looked at me "What do you want?" he asked

"Just get me a hamburger with water" I told him

Finn ordered our food and then pulled up to pay for it. I was going to offer to pay for it myself but I was still pissed at what he said. Then he pulled up to the last window and grabbed our food. I was too hungry to wait until we got to the motel so I took out the fries and started to some of them.

When we got back to the motel I grabbed my burger and started to eat. I was sitting on the bed flipping through channels. I saw Finn just standing there facing the mirror.

"Are you alright there Finnocence?" I asked and then chuckled to myself "Well I guess I can't call you that anymore can I? You're not so innocent anymore after all." I said

I could hear him sigh from across the room. He walked over to grab his food at sat down on the bed next to me. I took a bite of my burger and chewed it slowly. After I swallowed I looked over at Finn who was eating as well. We sat in silence as we watched some lifetime movie. I really wasn't sure what the movie was a about, it was the only thing on that seem good enough.

After I finished my food I looked over at a sleeping Finn. He had finished before I did and passed out as soon as he was done. I crawled under the covers and shut the lamp off. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep. I wanted to sleep fast so I could get out of here first thing in the morning.

I woke up the next morning expected to see Finn still sleeping by me but he wasn't. I looked around the room for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed and searched the room. I went over to the dresser and realized that our stuff was missing. My bag was gone and so was Finn's.

Right when I start to panic Finn walked through the door. "Oh you're up…I put the stuff in the truck already." He told me "And I checked out but I figured that you would've wanted to sleep some more."

"Um thanks, so we should get going" I said

Finn gave me a questioning look at his eyes traveled down my body. I looked down as well noticing I was still in my pajamas. Finn stuck out his right arm to him and in his hand was a pair of clothes.

"I figured you would want to change so I grabbed you something. I tried my best at picking out an outfit" he explained

I gave me a half smiled and took the clothes from his hands. "Thanks, you can go wait by the truck I'll be out in a minute." I told him

He nodded his head and walked out of the tiny motel room. I placed the outfit he picked out on the bed. It was a decent enough outfit. Good job Finn. I put it on and made sure nothing was being left at the motel. After checking the place out I went outside to meet Finn in the truck. When I got there the vehicle was already running waiting for me to get in.

I opened the passenger side door and hopped into the truck. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. It didn't exactly smell terrible but wasn't anything good either. It smelt like dirt and sweat which is understanding sense there is a bunch a footballs in the beck along with Finn's uniform.

The ride to my house was quiet neither one of us spoke. The only noise there was, was the sound of the engine. We couldn't have gotten to my house any quicker. I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the truck but not before mumbling a quiet bye. I slowly and quietly entered the house just encase anybody was still sleeping.

"Back so early huh?" I heard my mom ask as I was walking by the kitchen. My mom's out of nowhere question startled me causing me to jump to the roof.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like staying there" I said

"Well how was your time at Brittany's?" She asked me

Shit. I forgot I told her I was staying with Brittany for the night. I didn't want her knowing about the Finn and taking his virginity in a cruddy old motel room.

"You know the same as always, watching our favorite movies, listening to music, gossiping." I lied

"Well alright, go get cleaned up. Your dad wants us to meet him for lunch later; he said he has some important news to tell us." She told me

"Okay" I said before heading to my room.

I sat my bag down on my bed and took out a new pair of clothes. I pulled out something that was more suitable for going out to lunch. I laid it on the bed before heading to my bathroom to take a shower.

After 20 minutes of standing in hot water I decided it was time to get out and get ready. I dried myself off and wrapped my hair in the towel. I slipped some clothes on my body before heading over to my desk. I began to reply my make-up starting with my eyeliner. Then I would go to mascara and top it off with a shiny lip gloss. I pulled the damp towel off my head letting the wet strands of hair fall on my back.

I went into the bathroom again and began to blow dry my hair. After that was done I decided to straighten it. I was almost done when my mom came up.

"We'll be leaving in about 15 minutes" She told me before going down the hall.

I finished up my hair and went to get my shoes. I put them on and grabbed a jacket from my closet. I walked out of my bedroom but not before grabbing my phone and slipping it into my back pocket.

"I'm ready" I told my mom walking into the living room

She gave me a smile before picking up her purse and heading for the door. I followed her out and into her car.

"So I haven't seen Puck around lately, are you to still together?" She asked

I was somewhat shocked by her question. When did she ever wonder about Puck? Whenever he was over she barley let out a hi to him. My mom's never been interested in my love life so why care now?

"Well we weren't exactly a couple; it's kind of hard to explain." I explained "And he's been busy lately with Quinn" I told her

She raised one eyebrow at me telling me to continue. "Did I not mention that he knocked her up?" I asked

I saw my mom's eyes pop out her head. Her mouth was practically hanging on her seat. "No you did not mention that. Isn't she dating that Finn Hudson kid? Wait a minute isn't she president of the celibacy club?"

"Well she was until Rachel Berry, remember that girl I told you about that is always drooling over Finn and dresses like she's 3? Yeah well she told him about Quinn cheating on him and they broke up." I explained

My mom shook her head "It's sad you know? 16 years old and having a baby. Now Santana, I know you're not a virgin" she told me, I whipped my head in her direction about to object but she stopped me before I could. "Don't try and hide because you can't, just please if you are still doing it to be careful" She said.

"Wait you don't care if I'm not a virgin?" I asked

She sighed in response "Of course I care but I can't erase what's already been done and it's your choice on what you're going to do. But if you're going to do anything stupid just be careful. I wouldn't want you to end up like Quinn." She told him

We were at the restaurant when my mom had made her point. My dad was already seated inside at a table in the back. When we got to our table he had kissed my mom's cheeks and I gave him a hug. We took our seats as the waitress came by asking for our drinks.

Lunch was going by slowly and I sat in silence as we ate. Whenever we went out to eat we really didn't talk much. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. It was really hot in here; it's usually cold in restaurants.

"I had some news I wanted to share with you both" he said "I got a job offer for a really great hospital that pays a greater amount than what we have now."

"That's Fantastic!" My mom squealed leaning over to give my father on the cheek.

"But there's something else" he said and mom and I both furrowed our eyebrows together. "It's in Georgia" he said

"It's in Georgia?" I asked

"Yes it's in Georgia and I was planning on taking the offer. This would be a great opportunity for all of us." He told me

"But then I would have to leave school and quit glee club. I'll have to start all over!" I practically yelled

My dad sighed as he shook his head "I know that, mija and I'm sorry but this would be great for all of us. I would be paid more money and we could do so much more when it comes to houses and school." He said

"Can we talk about it some more another time?" I asked

"Of course they've given me a week to decide. I want this for all of us, I want us to have a better life" He said as he grabbed my hand.

I gave him a small when I felt him give it a small squeeze. He let go and started to get to his food.

He wants to move to Georgia? I can understand that this is an incredible offer that you can't resist but I can't imagine moving. Sure everybody is dying to get out of Lima but for some reason I'm not ready yet. I'm going to miss glee club and my friends.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and moved them up and down warming myself. When did it get so cold in here all of a sudden?

**I know what you're probably thinking: That I need to finish my other stories before staring new ones. I've said it before I put some of my stories on hiatus and I might delete a few depending if I really want to finish them. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Yeah I know it's little boring in a way but I promise it will get better. Please review ad read my other stories! Be sure to review on those too :) Love ya **


	2. Eavesdropping and decision making

Santana's P.O.V

I woke this morning still thinking about moving. Yes I have been dying to get out a Lima sometime but I'm going to miss everybody. I've worked so hard for my popularity and my position as captain. Would I want it all to go to waste?

I took out my cheerios uniform and put it on. I pulled my thick hair into a high ponytail. I slipped on my cheer shoes and grabbed my bag. I walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple off the table. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye before heading out to my car. I got in and started to make my way to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I looked around and saw three cheerios standing by a car. I also saw Kurt and Mercedes by Kurt's car talking. I looked around to see if Brittany was around anywhere. If I didn't see her out here then I know where she is.

I walked into the main building and went to her locker. Sure enough there she was, filing her nails.

"Hey Britt" I said walking up to her.

She looked up from her glittery oink nails to smile at me "hey San." She said "So did you do it?" She asked

I knew she was talking about Finn and taking his virginity. It was her idea after all. "Yeah I did it" I admitted

She gave me a smirk "Was it good?"

I shrugged in response "It was alright, I've had better though" I answered "The bell should ring in a few minutes, wanna start walking?" I asked

"Sure" She hand and linked her pinkie with mine

We walked down the hallway together pinkie in pinkie. I saw Puck and Quinn by his locker talking as we walked. I'm sure they were fighting over something. We made our way to first period and took our seats. We usually came in here a minute or two early just to talk before class starts.

The first bell had rung and I watched as the room filled up with other high school students. Along with Brittany; Mike, Matt, and that one Asian chick from glee had this class. 1st period was History and I hated it. They're all dead anyways why should I spend an hour of my time everyday learning about them?

This class was boring but it normally went by pretty fast. The hour had flown by so fast I was a little shocked the bell for second period rang. I packed up my things and headed out of the classroom not bothering to wait for Britt. She knew to meet me at our lockers. For second I have math and I actually didn't hate that class. I was actually pretty good a math.

Sadly I had Berry in that class and of course she always wanting to answer the questions. It was typical Rachel Berry always wanting the attention. Kurt and Quinn were in that class as well. With me knowing Quinn the best we sat together.

Brittany met me at our lockers and showed up just I was pulling out my math book.

"So what happen after you guys did it?" she asked

"I got hungry so we went and got burgers. Then we both fell asleep and he took me home the next day" I explained

I'm not sure why but she gave me a small smile. Not a normal small smile, a smile that says "Sure that's what happened" Did she think I was lying about two nights ago?

"I've got to get to class, I'll see you later" I said before walking off to my classroom.

I took my seat next to Quinn who was almost not about to fit in her seat. I sent her a small smile in which she returned. I took about my books and sat them on the desk.

"So Fabray, how's life been treating ya?" I asked.

She let out chuckle "I can't say it's been good. I'm 16 and pregnant so what does that tell you?" she asked.

"Right sorry, so when are you do?" I asked

"In two months, how about you? How's life treating you?" she asked.

I shrugged in response "Okay I guess, I mean nothing extremely good has happened but nothing bad either." I answered

"That's good" She said and that's when class finally began.

Math went by fast as well, we had a pop quiz and some work to do. When the teacher wasn't looking I would text Brittany to keep myself occupied. Well the bell rang I picked up my stuff and went to my locker. Brittany couldn't meet me this time because her class was on the other side of the school.

I switched out my books and went to the library. I had a free period and I sometimes went to the library to finish homework or school. I took a seat on one of the chairs in the back and pulled out a textbook. Sometimes I would go out to the bleachers to make out with puck but he's unfortunately busy. I wrote down a few notes then pulled out my phone. I plugged in my earphones and stuck them in my ears.

People would never guess this but I'm a huge Kelly Clarkson fan. Her voice is incredible and her music rocks. Breakaway was my favorite for some reason. Maybe sit was the feel of the music or the story behind the song. I'm not sure but it made me feel brave, like I could do anything.

I looked up at the clock and saw that I still had thirty minutes left. I packed up my stuff and shut up my music. I pushed the metal door open and walked outside. The cool air brushed past me, blowing through my hair. I sat down on one of the bleachers and looked out to the field. It was empty with nobody on it. I'm so used to it being filled with football players.

I sat out there before there was a few minutes before the bell rang and went back inside. I liked to get my things out early and meet Britt at her class. The rest of day went by pretty fast; I started making my way to glee club. From where I was I could hear voices from inside the choir room. One was loud and obnoxious the other way deep and sounded confused. It was Finn and Rachel; I was going to interrupt before I heard my name.

Rachel was saying something about going through with it with Jesse? Wow Berry actually found something that could get passed the annoying voice, the animal sweaters that were made for my grandmother's grandma, and the toucan beak of a nose. Then she asked about me…Now I have to here this. I scooted a little closer near the door to here.

Come on Finn open up to Rachel about how I took your Virginity. Tell her so she can tell everybody how no longer a virgin and it's all thanks to the hottest piece of ass in this school- Me.

"Yeah, I didn't go through with it" That's what he told her. That lying bastard lied about having sex with me! What was I nothing? At least I had sex with him, it's not like Berry would have giving anything up anytime soon. I'm sure the prude is saving herself for marriage.

Ouch. This actually hurts, am I an embarrassment or something? Was I really nothing to him? Because that is what it sounds like. Just for a minute (And I don't know why) my dad's promotion came up into my head. If I really didn't mean anything to someone who I took their virginity then my dad's offer to move to Georgia was sounding better and better.

Screw what I said about '_I would miss everybody'_ Please, the only person I would truly miss is Brittany. It's not like any of them really care about me. I chew on my bottom lip think about it; do I really want to move to Georgia? Maybe I do now seeing how much I really hate it here. And really I have Finn Hudson to thank for opening my eyes to realize that. Finn doesn't know he did anything and never will.

So I'm moving to Georgia…I'm moving to Georgia…Moving…Georgia. I'm actually going to leave the place I have lived all these years. I should call my mom on the way home or tell my parents during dinner. I'm sure they'll be happen sense it's a job promotion and all.

I decided I did enough eavesdropping and walked into the choir room. Rachel and Finn had sat down but not together. Artie, Tina, and Kurt were already in the room sitting down. I took my seat in the back in the corner. I watched as everybody came in, including Mr. Shue. I couldn't wait for school to end.

I hadn't realized I zoned out until I felt somebody shaking my arm. I snapped out of it and looked over at Britt who was giving me a puzzled look. I saw the glee club was looking at me as well as Mr. Shue.

"Santana, are you alright? You zoned out for a while, I called your name five times" He said.

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm fine, just a little tired" I lied

I wasn't tired at all I just wanted to get and home leave. I wanted to start packing now and just leave. When the bell rang I took no time getting out of there. I drove home as fast as I could. When I pulled up at my house I walked in.

"I'm home!" I yelled

"In here!" I heard my mom yell from the living room. I walked in and found her and my dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're home early" I stated looking at my dad

He gave me a soft smile "I was waiting for you. My boss needs an answer this week. Your mother and I have made our decision, now it's your turn." He told me

Do I want to move? I mean do I really want to leave Lima and go all the way to Georgia? My mind flickered back to Fin and Rachel's conversation. How he lied about sleeping with me like I was nothing. Why would I want to stay at a play where I'm nothing? Sure glee club is fun and I can be myself but it doesn't seem that anybody cares. The only person who actually did pay attention to me and always has is Brittany. I don't want to leave her behind but I guess I'll have too because I'm moving to Georgia.

"Yes" I heard myself whisper

"What did you say?" My mom asked

"I said yes, I want to move to Georgia" I told them

A Cheshire cat like grin appeared on my parent's faces, they were clearly extremely happy. They told that I had better get my goodbyes in while I could because we should be moving next week or so. I would start packing tomorrow, just the little things though.

I can't believe I'm actually going to leave Lima. The place I have grown up at, the place I met my best friend, the place were I learned to express myself. I can't believe it's going to be behind me in a week. But I guess all go things must come to an end. I better get ready for tears because tomorrow is going to be a long day. Especially when I have to say goodbye to the one person I don't want to say goodbye to.

Brittany.

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry I have been taking forever! Blame teacher and a somewhat broken keyboard. I hope you like this chapter :) I am planning on putting some stories on hold or just deleting some altogether. So either comment or message me about what stories you want to be continued and the ones that you don't care if they are stopped or deleted. BTW- Telling me you want my story deleted or on hold will NOT hurt my feelings because I, myself am starting to dislike some of them. So make sure to get your votes in and I will post the winners and losers on my Bio. Love you guys and keep reviewing :) **


End file.
